Forbidden Love
by Naomi817
Summary: Hikaru and Karou don't know about each others crushes, until one asks Kyoya. What will happen when they find out about each others crush? What will they do when someone tries to ruin everything they worked for? Can their friends help? Rated M for sexual content and some language. Yaoi and incest! Hikaru/Karou
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I have this app on my phone called Anime Amino and on of the people on there asked me to write a Hikaru/Karou Story. She gave me the plot and I made it into a story for her. I asked her if I could put it up on here as well and she agreed so here is the first chapter for Forbidden Love. Please enjoy! **

**DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! THE WHOLE PLOT BELONGS TO MIDNA_ANIMEFAN_14! **

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE THIS IS YAOI AND INSEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EITHER PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON IF NOT PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

The room titled "music room 3" in the Ouran Academy for the super-rich and beautiful was supposedly it was supposed to be abandoned however, you will find it not to be abandoned. There held one of the most popular clubs in all of Japan. In that club you will find a group of boys that entertain girls just because they were bored.

Inside of the club you will find Tamaki the prince, Kyoya the shadow king, Mori the silent type, Honey the cute type, Haruhi the natural. Last but not least, probably the most important ones of the club were Hikaru and Karou. To the other club members they are known as the mischievous type, but the girls know them for their brotherly love. You will never see these two apart. Their entire scene always involves the two of them. Karou usually hurts himself and Hikaru always comforts him. They always look like they are going in for a kiss, but then always stop themselves. They never want to give the girls more than they can handle... But what if one of them or both of them for that matter have been wanting to lean in that extra inch.

Like now, they were doing their scene where Karou bumps his elbow on the table and Hikaru was supposed to blow on it to make it better. Hikaru then leaned over to Karou's face "you need to be more careful brother."

"I am sorry Hikaru." The girls started screaming saying it was the cutest thing they have ever seen.  
Hikaru however wasn't painting attention. His mind was somewhere else. 'Why do I keep getting sad over stopping before I am to kiss Karou? He is my brother, we aren't supposed to actually kiss, but why does my heart keep pounding. Do I like him more than a brother really should like it his brother? Can it be possible? Does Karou feel the same way? How am I supposed to tell? Maybe I can ask Kyoya. He seems to know a little about everything. Yeah that is it tonight after the club is over I will talk to Kyoya and see what he thinks. Let's just hope he doesn't think I am insane.'

The club finished up pretty quickly after that. All the girls left and it was just the host club members. Haruhi was the first one to leave claiming she had a ton of homework to finish by tomorrow. Hikaru always knew Kyoya was the last to leave so he waited. The only problem was that his brother wasn't leaving his side.

After everyone else left leaving just the twins and Kyoya, Hikaru looked over to his brother with a sort of pained expression. "Karou I kind of want to speak to Kyoya alone so do you mind going to the car with out me?"

Karou was stunned to say the least. He nodded and walked out of the room. Karou has liked Hikaru more than a brother for a long time. He knew it was wrong so he always kept it hidden, but he knew the feeling would never change. He knew if his brother found out then he would probably be disgusted with him, so he hid his feelings well. So he didn't understand why Hikaru wanted to talk to Kyoya alone. 'Is Hikaru getting bored of me? Does he want to have a solo act? I suppose that we do spend a lot of time together. Maybe I should give him some space... Yeah that is what I will do." He got to the driver and told him he would be walking home and that the driver should wait for Hikaru to come out.

Back in the music room Hikaru and Kyoya sat on the couch in silence. Kyoya was waiting for Hikaru to speak. He wanted to get home, but the look on Hikaru's face made him wait patiently.

Finally after taking a deep breath, Hikaru began to speak. "So hypothetically let's say two twin brothers had spent so much time together that one of them started to feel love towards the other that was more than brotherly... How would said brother figure out if the other brother loved him the same?"

Kyoya looked at Hikaru for a moment in complete silent and then bluntly said "You finally realized your feeling for Karou and want me to watch you guys to see if he feels the same?"

"Yes exactly... Wait I mean no! This was supposed to be hypothetical!"

"Then don't describe the 'hypothetical' characters as you and Karou." Kyoya responded giving Hikaru a don't try to deny it look.

Sigh "fine the characters are me and Karou, but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay. So was I correct in assuming that you want me to watch you guys and see if Karou likes you the same?"

"Yes please."

"Very well I can do that tomorrow. Now if that is all you have to say to me I am going to go home." With that Kyoya walked off leaving Hikaru alone.  
"How did that turn out like that?" sigh Hikaru stood up and walked to the car in which their driver was waiting patiently by the door.

When the driver opened the door Hikaru noticed right away his brother wasn't there. "Where is Karou!"?

"Uh sir, Karou said he was going to walk home. He told me to wait here for you."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know sir. He did not give me a reason."  
Hikaru got in the car and was driven home.  
When Hikaru got home, he we up to his room and was stunned by what he saw. There I'm his room, on his bed, his brother was not there. Yeah they both had their own room, but Karou had never slept in the room that was meant for him. They always shared Hikaru's room.

Hikaru walked down the hall to the next room and peaked inside. There he saw his brother sleeping soundly on the wrong bed. Hikaru thought for a moment that maybe he should just sleep in here with his brother, but decided against it thinking that Karou didn't want to sleep with him, so he closed the door and walked to his room.  
What Hikaru did not know was that Karou had been awake and that the little act of Hikaru not joining him in bed hurt him more than he could imagine. Karou now had believed that Hikaru really was annoyed of him, so Karou feel asleep with tear stains running down his face.

The next morning Hikaru and Karou woke up and got ready for school alone. Both were sad that they were a lone. They were going slower than usual. Still however they were done at the same time. They walked out of the door and looked at each other.

"Good morning Karou." Hikaru with a calm voice, but on the inside he was hurting.

"Morning Hikaru" Karou spoke not hiding the nervousness in his voice. 'He seems so calm. Did last night not bother him? I guess he really is annoyed with me.' they walked together down stairs to breakfast, but this time they had distance between them. They ate breakfast and went to school.

The whole day they didn't sit next to each other and the rarely ever talked to each other. Then again both were in their own worlds so neither had talked to anyone really. The day ended slowly for the both of them and soon they were walking Haruhi to the club.

"Guys I hope you are okay? You guys haven't been acting very brotherly lately."

"Where fine thanks for worrying though Haruhi."

Both finally looked at each other. They both knew that they had to forget about everything as soon as they entered that room. If they didn't, they would lose a bunch of fans they acted like they normally did. However their eyes were not the same. Kyoya was the first to notice but didn't say a thing. He knew that only people who were really close to them would be able to tell the difference. As long as it didn't affect the outcome he didn't worry too much. He would talk to Hikaru later.

Throughout the whole club day, none of the girls were able to tell the difference between the two, actually neither did the club members except for Kyoya. The day finally ended and Kyoya asked everyone to leave except for Hikaru. While everyone was leaving Karou thought to stay until Kyoya told him to leave as well.

Karou looked over to his brother for support. Begging him with his eyes to tell Kyoya to let him stay. Whatever Kyoya was going to say to Hikaru, he could say to Karou, but either Hikaru did not understand what Karou's plead was or that Hikaru did not want Karou there either. Either way it scared him to no end. Reluctantly Karou left.

"So did you notice anything?"

"Well yes. Firstly however did something happen to you two sense last say you?"

"Why what gave you that idea?" Hikaru asked with a really nervous voice.

"Do you take me for a fool like the rest of the people that are in the club? Of course I would be able to tell the difference of how you two act."

"That is true, I am sorry. Yesterday when I had came in here to talk to you I told Karou to meet me at the car and after when i went to the car apparently Karou had decided to walk home. Normally I thought that was weird however when I got home he was not in our room. It really confused me to no end... Do you think he overheard our conversation and was disgusted with me?"

"Don't be stupid Hikaru, when I observed you too today I could see the love you have for him being reciprocated back to you."

"So you saying Karou feels the same way for me?" Hikaru's response from Kyoya was a nod. "Then why did he not sleep with me last night."

Sigh "Maybe he was worried. You have never told him to leave your side before then randomly yesterday you tell him to wait outside for me so you can talk to me. Did you ever think that Karou would be worried about that?"

"No why would he?"

"Hikaru, Karou depends on you. He probably was scared that you were getting annoyed of him or something."

"Do you really think that is possible?"

"Yes."

"Then what should I do?"

"Go to him you idiot, tell him how you feel. He loves you. It should not be that hard."

"Right I will do that." With that Hikaru left the club. He went to his driver and asked were Karou was. The driver again told Hikaru he decided to walk home. Hikaru looked over to the diver and told him to take him home as fast as he could. He needed to talk to his brother an soon!

* * *

**Okay here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please everyone that reads it, review and let me know what you think about it in general and the story plot. I will be giving the one who came up with plot your guys review's! please let me know what you think! I love you guys very much. I only make these for your entertainment.**

**See you later!**

**Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys sorry for the delay on the story, but that is no more! Here is the second chapter to Forbidden Love. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE  
THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INSEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DONT READ**

**PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

* * *

****The diver knew something really wrong was going on with the twins, and he loved them like his own sons, so because of that Hikaru and him got home in record time. They could not say that Hikaru was relaxed or looked the best he has ever had after getting out of the car. His hair looked like he just woke up, his clothes were wrinkled, and his hands were all sweaty and red from gripping on to the handle. Although he looked terrible, Hikaru could not help but be proud of the driver.

With Hikaru giving the driver a one thank thanks, he ran up to the floor that his and his brother's room was on. He stood at the front of the door to his room and wondered if his brother would be in there. Slowly he took the risk and looked inside and to his dismay, his brother was not in there.

Hikaru left his room and went to the room next to his and slowly opened the door and walked in. He noticed his brother laying with his back towards him and what looked like he was asleep. Hikaru walked up to the bed that Karou was supposedly sleeping on and sat down, the bed dipping under his weight. Hikaru put his hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed.

"Karou wake up... Or not it will probably be easier if you stay asleep." Hikaru took another breath and continued talking. "I am sorry if I had done something wrong. For a while now I have had something on my mind and I really needed to ask Kyoya about it seeing as he always knows a little something about everything and everyone -"

Meanwhile while Hikaru was giving his speech Karou had opened his eyes. He was facing the wall so his brother would not have noticed if his eyes were open or not anyway. He was listening to everything his brother was saying; he was just waiting for his brother to drop the bomb on him: they would be doing a solo act... but Hikaru had not said anything like that and it was getting Karou nervous. 'Why did you have to speak to Kyoya-Senpai alone? What did you have to talk about that was so private that even your own brother could not hear?'

Hikaru still not knowing that Karou is awake just continued his speech pretending that Karou was awake. "I know you are probably wondering why I had asked you to leave the room? You would probably ask what was so important, huh?"

Karou was a little shocked at how accurate his brother was on his thoughts. He felt like Hikaru had some kind of mind reading abilities. Kaoru would believe it too if it were not for the fact that his brother still thought he was asleep, and a person who was asleep would not be able to be talking in there head. Anyway so Karou just sat there, well laid there waiting for his brother to hopefully answer his unasked questions. Karou was relieved when Hikaru did.

"I understand that it must have been strange that I had asked you to leave, because in a normal situation I would have never done that, but you have to understand that this was not a normal situation Karou. I had to speak to Kyoya-Senpai about us..." Hikaru paused to think about what he just said, and how he just said it. 'That did not come out right... When I tell him all this when he is awake I really am going to have to reword that... but how 'Hey Brother I had to talk to Kyoya about my feelings for you?' No that would not work... 'Brother I love you and wanted to ask Kyoya about my feelings before confronting you.' Yeah that one works.'

While Hikaru was pondering what to say, Karou was trying this best not to make a sound while the tears came tumbling down his face. 'Does brother really want to get away from me that badly? Did he really go to Kyoya-Senpai for a solo act?'

"Listen Karou I had to talk to Kyoya-Senpai about us because I have been feeling different feelings than I used to feel. All our acts we do at the club feel different that how they used to, and now that I know the reason why I decided to do something about it. I want to make our relationship change. Kyoya said you feel the same way and I really hope you do so when I say this it does not go downhill but I-"

Just when Hikaru was about to confess, Karou jumped up from the bed, he stared straight into his brothers eyes "NO NO I do not feel the same Kyoya was lying. How could you think that!" Karou screamed out thinking that Hikaru was about to tell him that he did not want to be partners anymore.

Hikaru was shocked. At first it was because he did not know Karou was awake and secondly from what Karou said. 'Kyoya was wrong? Karou does not love me back. Damn it I knew I should not have tried to confess.' "You really do not feel the same?"

"NO! How could you ask me that? I just want everything to be the same!"

After Hikaru came down from his comatose state he looked over to his brother and nodded. "Okay then, we can do that if that is what you really want. I-I understand" Hikaru stood up and turned around to leave. Tears were coming down from his eyes and he did not want Karou to see him crying.

Karou was at first happy that Hikaru decided to keep everything the same, however his happy disappeared when Hikaru got up and started to leave. 'If everything was supposed to stay the same then Hikaru would be in the bed with me...' "Hey where are you going? I thought everything was going to stay the same?"

"It is Karou."

"No it is not. If everything was the same, then you would be sleeping with me instead of leaving the bedroom."

This time Hikaru did turn around and Karou gasped from the tear stained marks running down his brother's face. Karou got up and started to walk to his brother. He only stopped moving because of his brothers words.

"How can you suspect to lay in the same room after being rejected!"

Karou was confused to say the least. 'Rejected? I did not reject him...' Now all of a sudden Karou was not too sure really want Hikaru has been thinking. "B-brother when | cut you off what where you planning on saying?" Karou had to hear it. If Hikaru actually says what Karou is thinking then Karou will have a lot to apologize for.

"It does not matter anymore do not worry about it."

"Yes it does matter! Now tell me what you were going to say!" Every time Karou talked he kept getting closer to his brother he was about arm's length away now.

"Why, so I can get rejected again?"

"What are you talking about I never rejected you!"

"Right when I was about to tell you I loved you more than a brother you told me you did not feel the same way. That is called rejecting. You know what never mind I am out of here!"

Karou snapped out of shock faster than normal after being told his brother was in love with him. Before Hikaru could even take a step, Karou grabbed his arm to stop him.

Hikaru not thinking clearing turns around and accidentally slaps his brother in the face, hard. Feeling the weight come off his arm and watching his brother grab his face and fall to the ground brought him back to reality.

"Karou! Karou! Oh shit, I am so sorry, Karou!" Hikaru kneeled down next to his brother and tried to touch him, but stopped when Karou flinched. Over and over again Hikaru kept apologizing. He never tried to touch his brother again, but he never left his side and all he would say is "I am sorry."

After a while Karou looked up to see his brother still sitting next to his him with his face in his hands and he was shaking. It was like he was crying. Although Karou was the one that got hit, he felt guilty for seeing that his brother was crying. He never wanted any of this to happen and he knew Hikaru did not mean to him. Barely above a whisper, Karou managed to speak, but it was loud enough for his brother to hear him. "Hikaru I am sorry."

Hikaru looked up and saw Karou looking at him. His hand still holding where Hikaru hit him. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I have caused you so much emotional pain. I feel horrible. I really did deserve to be hit-"

"Shut up! No you did not! I am so sorry. I really did not mean to hit you. How could I mean to hit you I love you!" Hikaru realizing what he just said caused himself to blush.

Blushing himself, Karou smiled and pulled his brother into his arms, giving him a huge bear hug. "I love you too."

"Really? You mean it? I mean more than a brother?"

"Yes why do you think I never want to leave your side?"

Both started laughing... that is until Hikaru pulled away and noticed red liquid dripping down from his brother's face, right under his eye.

Karou noticed the self-disgust running through his brother's eye and realized that his face was covered up. Again Karou put his hand on his face to cover up the blood. "Hey do not worry about it. Just cut your nails for once and we can call it even."

"Stop joking! It is not funny, I really did hurt you."

"Yeah but you did not mean it."

"Still does not mean it did not happen."

"Hear how about this... you clean my face, give me a kiss, and we both go to bed, in the same bed, and we call it even."

Hikaru smiled. He was glad that he had such a loving and forgiving brother. Although he still could not forgive himself for hurting his brother, Hikaru agreed to his brother's terms. He stood up and reached his hand down, offering it to Karou. Karou grabbed it and they walked into the bathroom. Hikaru got the peroxide and started to clean Karou's face. After it was clean, Hikaru put a Band-Aid on the cut and they both got dressed and ready for bed.

Both all ready for bed, Hikaru tried to get in only to be stopped by Karou.  
"I believe you are forgetting part of the deal." Karou said while walking up to Hikaru

Hikaru stood there for a moment then realized what his brother meant. The kiss. Hikaru nodded and grabbed his brother's shoulders and leaned in to give Karou a kiss. He was planning on only giving his brother a peck on the lips, but as soon as their lips connected Hikaru knew it was not going to be a chaste kiss. After all those times at the club, where they teased the girls pretending they were about to kiss, made this kiss all the more magical. Neither wanted to stop. Plus this was both of theirs first 'real' kiss. Both however had seen plenty of kisses in movies and both have also had sneaked watching porn when they were alone.  
Hikaru took the annotative and slipped his tongue out of his mouth and slipped it along his brother's lips.

Karou knowing exactly what his brother was asking, granted him entrance and let his brother's tongue play around in his mouth. Seeing that his brother was enjoying, but still hesitant probably do to what happened a few moments back Karou slowly walked back, not breaking the kiss and laid on the bed. Karou wanted to make his brother forget about the mishap they had and make different memories of today. Thinking back to the porn he had watched during his adolescent years, Karou raised his hips to press his groin on to his brothers, and just like he thought, Hikaru was just as aroused as he was.

Hikaru let out a loud groan, but stopped when he came back to reality. He broke the kiss and looked into his brothers eyes. "Karou we can't."

"Why not!"

"Because... uh who would be top and who would be bottom." Right now Hikaru did not really care who did what role. The only thing on his mind right now was the fact that having sex with another male hurt and there was no way he was going to hurt his brother again.

"I don't care who is top and who is bottom. That is the best thing about being twins and guys, we can switch roles whenever... but if you want you can be top this time."

"No! I looked it up and it is said that the one receiving feels a lot of pain and I do not want to hurt you again."

"Well brother I want you. Doesn't that change anything?!" Karou was determined to get his way. He wasn't the one to fake cry at the club for nothing. He looked up at his brother and had tears filling his eyes. He knew Hikaru could not say no to the puppy dog look.

"Ah do not give me that look."

"But why, brother? I love you and want you so badly." After saying this Karou grabbed the back of his brother's head with one hand and brought their lips together, instantly starting a tongue war. Karou instead of raising his hips slip his other hand down and grabbed his brother's crotch and was happy when he felt his brother thrust into it.

"Okay you will... Just stop being so damn cute!" And with that all Hikaru's restraint broke.

* * *

**Yahoo this chapter is up! I worked hard on it and I really hope you guys enjoy... **

****As you see there is a cliffhanger leading to a sex scene... if you want that sex scene I suggest you review and let me know... I was very sad on how few review that the first chapter got... so depending how many review I get will determine if there is a sex scene and how long the sex scene is! I know it sounds mean, but I love reviews and they make me happy to get them and with how few I got I feel that people don't like the story... :(  
Well anyways...**

**I love you guys... See you next time!**

**Naomi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, so sorry for the delay college has really been killing and I wanted this chapter to be really good. I do hope you enjoy it. I worked really hard and decided leave it as it is... (you will understand when you read it). Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTNET AND LANGUAGE... THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INSEST IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE DONT READ! IF YOU DO PLEASE ENJOY!**

****Sex scene up ahead!**

* * *

Hikaru brought Karou to the bed and laid him down gently. Kaoru's head was resting on the pillow, Hikaru on top of him. Hikaru wanted this to go very smoothly. He did not want to hurt his brother any more than he already had.

Hikaru bent down and slowly kissed Karou's lips. From remembering what he saw online, Hikaru started biting and sucking slowly on Karou's neck. He tried not to leave a hickey that would be noticeable, but hearing all Karou's moans, he just could not help but leave a small one claiming his brother as his own.

Slowly after a while Hikaru realized that if he kept doing that Karou would end up releasing before they got to the good part, so he stopped, chuckled after hearing Karou whine from the loss of contact.

"Don't worry Kaoru we are going to get to the good part."

"Hurry I am really hard."

"I know so am I."

With that Hikaru lifted his brother's shirt off of him and took his own off as well. Hikaru went to feel Karou's chest until Karou spoke. "No pants too."

Startled but knowing what Karou is feeling, Hikaru takes off both of each other's pants along with their boxers. Although Hikaru and Kaoru have both seen each other naked before, now they were both looking at each other with different eyes. Both their eyes have lust in them, which is making both of their bodies look much better.

Hikaru being brave brings his hand down and grips Karou's cock.

Karou released a moan into the air and thrusted his hips begging for more.

Hikaru slowly pumped his brother's cock, ignoring his own length. Just feeling his brother's length in his hand was causing him to get extremely hard and he knew that if he touched his own member or had Karou touch it, Hikaru knew he would not last long. He wanted to give as much enjoyment to his brother as he could, and make it less painful.

After a while Karou put his hand on his brothers and looked up at him. "You need to stop or I will not last."

"Don't worry Karou even if you release I will just get you hard again." Karou blushed at Hikaru's statement, but did not say anything. Although Hikaru did stop stroking Karou with his hands, he decided to try something more exhilarating. He put his brother's cock in his mouth.

Kaoru lost it. He had to do everything he could not to cum right away while Hikaru's tongue was sliding up and down his cock. When getting to the top, Hikaru would stick his tongue into the slit and pump the bottom half with one hand. With the other hand, he decided to mess with his brothers balls.

Karou too far gone to speak, grabbed his brothers head trying to warn Hikaru he was going to cum. Throwing his head back, Karou screamed while he came.

Hikaru, not realizing that his brother was going to come freaked out at the shock of having cum shoot into his mouth. It did not taste terrible and he managed to swallow most of it. The rest he just let slide down his chin.

Karou looked up after his brother after he came down from his orgasmic high and started to apologize. He felt bad for not warning his brother that he was going to release.

"Hey calm down Kaoru. It is okay. You tasted pretty good and when I get better at it I will not waste any." Karou again blushed and nodded. He didn't want to say anything because he wasn't sure he really could. At that moment Hikaru started to stroke him again to bring him back to hard.

Hikaru being beyond hard right now, realized that it was time to prepare his brother for his length. He just realized that he did not have any lube and started to freak out.

"What is wrong Hikaru?"

"We don't have any lube."

"Umm here." With that Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's fingers and started to suck and slobber on them for a bit. After he thought they were good and wet he pulled them out and looked at his brother. His brother had a confused face. "If we don't have lube, let us make our own." With that Karou laid back down and spread his legs for his brother to have access to his entrance.

After Hikaru snapped out of it, he leaned down to get a good view of his brother's entrance. So small and pink. "Okay I am going to put the first finger in. Try to stay relaxed." With Karou's nod Hikaru stuck the first finger in. He looked up and Karou gave him a nod in assurance. For a few minutes of pumping that one finger in an out, Hikaru warned Karou that he was going to add the second finger. Then the third.

After a while of slowly pumping in the three fingers, Kaoru started to thrust into the fingers. Feeling that Hikaru knew Kaoru was ready, so he took the fingers out. He smiled when he heard Karou's whimper because of the empty feeling.

Hikaru looked down at his cock and realized that his cock was a little slick from the pre-cum, but not enough to not hurt his brother. He was about to spit in his hand and use his spit, but stopped when Karou sat up and said "let me." Without letting Hikaru respond, Karou leaned down and gave his brothers cock a quick lick. Discovering that it did not taste that bad, Karou put half of it in his mouth and started slobbering it up. Hearing his brother let out a moan, Karou got cocky and placed the whole thing in his mouth. He ended up gagging, which snapped Hikaru out of it and pulled his brother off his dick.

"Careful Karou I don't want to hurt you."

"It was fine I wanted to do it… Soon I will get better and I won't choke."

Hikaru laughed then nodded. "Okay whatever you say… anyway I think I am wet enough. Let us try to stick it in."

"Okay." Karou laid back down and Hikaru leaned over him, his dick lined up to his brother's entrance. Slowly Hikaru took his dick and entered his brother. They didn't get far before Karou wined in pain. Hikaru stopped admittedly and apologized. "Do you want me to take it out?"

"N-no not y-yet. Keep going."

Hikaru hesitant, but trusting his brother, Hikaru slowly pushed himself all the way in. He wasn't going to lie it felt amazing… at least until he looked up and saw his brothers face. Tears streaming down Karou's face broke Hikaru's heart. Hikaru freaked out. "Karou, Karou! I am sorry! Here let me take it out. I guess we weren't ready." Hikaru slowly tried to take it out, but Karou wasn't going to have it. Through tear stained eyes, Karou was able to see the enjoyment Hikaru felt when it was in and just because he was in pain didn't mean he wanted his brother's enjoyment to go away. Instead Karou leaned forward grabbed his brothers hips and pulled him back. Once Hikaru was all the way back in, Karou wrapped his legs around Hikaru making him not able to move.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move yet…" Karou said breathlessly. His ass slowly working its way, trying to adjust to his brother's size.

"But you are in pain."

"I don't care. It is getting better each second. Just wait."

Which is what Hikaru did. He waited.

After a few moments Karou looked up at Hikaru, and told him to move. Slowly as Hikaru could, he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He really did not want to hurt his brother so he continued this pace. Karou was okay with it at first, but now it was getting on his nerves.

"Hikaru go faster."

"But I don't want to hurt you and-"

"It will not hurt… just please go faster!"

"Okay if you say so." Picking up his pace, Hikaru realized how good it felt when going faster. He now just prayed that Karou wouldn't tell him to go slower, because if Karou did, Hikaru did not think he would be able to. Going fast just felt too amazing. Few moments go by, and out of nowhere, Hikaru heard Karou make a loud sound. At first he stopped, thinking he hurt him, but seeing the pleasure in his brother's face he decided to keep going.

After a few more thrusts, and hitting that spot that caused Karou to moan loudly, both of them came; cum going everywhere.

Both came down from their high and Hikaru slowly pulled out and laid next to Karou. They both were still panting really hard.

"Hikaru that was amazing… I am totally fine being on the bottom every time."

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh. "What makes you think I want to do it again?" Seeing his brothers face go white, Hikaru could not keep up the charade. "Chill it is okay Karou, I was only joking. After tonight there is no way I cannot do that again. It was the best feeling I have ever felt. Plus I love you too much to not do it again. However I do think you should try top once. The experience is great, but I do not mind staying as top if you want."

"Okay one day I will try it" Karou responded then smirked at his brother, "Just to hear you moan like a girl."

"Oh shut up brother you know you were the girl and you were the one moaning like one. Especially near the end… I wonder what was different."

"Oh you mean when you hit that thing inside of me that made me see stars?"

"Yeah… I wonder what that was… did you really see starts?"

"Yup well I guess tomorrow we can look it up."

"Okay well I am exhausted so let us go to sleep."

"Okay good night Hikaru."

"Goodnight Karou."

* * *

In the morning they both woke up feeling better than they ever had before. Somehow in the middle of the night, they ended up curling up together, Hikaru holding Kaoru.

"Good morning."

"Hmm Morning Kaoru."

They both got up… well Karou tried to get up, but his ass was still sore from last night. They sat in bed for a bit and called the maids in to give them breakfast in bed. While they ate the talked to each other about what they were going to do about their relationship.

"Well we cannot tell Mother and Father."

"That is true but we should tell the club. They all with accept us."

"But what if someone finds out other than them?"

"Well if we tell them not to tell anyone, you know they won't say a word."

"I guess that is true. Okay Hikaru let us tell them today so we can get it over with."

"Are you sure you will be able to get up."

"Okay maybe tomorrow."

Hikaru nodded and called Kyoya. He told them that everything went well last night and they are together. He also explained how they wanted to tell the club, so he asked if Kyoya could make arrangements for all of them to meet somewhere where they could break the news. Kyoya agreed and told him that he would call to give the details.

Right when he was about to hang up however, he asked to speak to Karou for a minute. When Hikaru handed Karou the phone, he saw Karou listen to what Kyoya said then saw Kaoru's face turn into a tomato.

"Okay Kyoya Senpai bye."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing!" But that nothing was too quick to be nothing… Today is going to be a long day if Karou refuses to tell him what made him blush so badly.

* * *

**Yay it is up! I really hope you enjoyed the scene I worked really hard on it... it took much longer then I thought. I am sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted the sex scene to be good and the next scene to be focused on primarily!**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter:  
What will the club say about the twins relationship?  
Will Hikaru ever figure out what Kyoya told Karou?Will Karou's butt stop hurting by tomorrow?**

**TUNE IN!**

**Love you guys, **

**Naomi**


End file.
